Destiny Intervention
by sweetbubblegum
Summary: [ONESHOT] After an encounter with Draco in a cave, Hermione's perspective on him changes.


**Destiny Intervention**

**Author:** Tiff

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

**Summary:** A quick story that takes place after Deathly Hallows. However, Harry was unable to kill Voldemort and Voldemort flees.

**Other Notes:** I tried not to change too much of the magical realm but I have changed some to suit my story.

ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was it. This was what they've all been waiting for. Hermione Granger stood with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly as they faced Lord Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters. They were not wearing their masks and Hermione could see who they were. This consisted of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with their fathers, Avery and Yaxley. A hideous green snake was curled around Voldemort's neck.

Hermione was shaking. It wasn't because of the cold breeze that was hitting her bare skin as she stood in the forest but of fear. She hadn't felt fear for so long.

"This is it," Voldemort hissed, sounding exactly like a snake. "The final battle between Harry Potter and me."

The Death Eaters hissed in approval and Harry took a brave step forward.

The moonlight highlighted his skin making him look distant and calm. But what was he feeling inside?

Hermione had her wand raised but couldn't help how her hand was shaking. She was terrified. After everything they've been through…was it enough to conquer Voldemort?

"This is the final battle," Harry confirmed.

Hermione turned and looked at Ron. His face was ghastly white making his freckles stand out. She gripped his wrist hard. His skin was cold matching what she was feeling inside.

For about two years they have searched and searched for the Horcruxes. Now all that was left was Voldemort himself.

"Now, listen," Voldemort spoke smoothly as he uncurled the snake. It was the replacement for Nagini, which was lost only a month ago. "No-one intervenes when I destroy Harry James Potter."

The Death Eaters nodded and took a few steps backwards making their master in the middle of the circle with Harry.

"The same goes for youse," Harry muttered back from his shoulder to his friends.

"But - ," Hermione protested through her numb lips.

Harry turned around and his green eyes pierced her soul. What if she never saw the life in his eyes again?

"I'm serious," Harry said. He turned back around and raised his wand above his head. Voldemort copied the stance.

"Count us in, Lucius," Voldemort whispered bracing for impact.

"3…2…1…Duel!"

Hermione screamed yet she could still hear the spells being shouted by the duellists.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Red light emerged from the tip of Voldemort's wand as it sailed towards Harry.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Green light matching the colour of Harry's eyes shot from Harry's wand as it went to deflect his nemesis's spell.

It was if the whole duel was in slow motion. Just seconds before the spells met each other; there was a bolt of lightning.

It was huge. It blinded Hermione's sight. All she could see was white light. She then felt herself being blown from her feet and went sailing. Hermione screamed but she couldn't hear herself from the gusts of wind. Finally, she fell when she was knocked into a tree.

Hermione shakily pulled herself up. It had started to rain heavily blinding her sight. The droplets caught on her eyelashes and every time she blinked, more just came down.

"HARRY!" she screamed, tears mingling with the rain.

She had no idea what was happening. She didn't even know where she was in the dark forest. She didn't know if Harry survived…

"RON!" she screamed.

It was useless. It was raining too hard to hear anything. Her clothes were already drenched.

Hermione took out her wet wand and muttered the Bubble-Head Charm so she could see. It took her three times as her teeth were chattering and her arm was shaking.

"Point me," she whispered. Her wand flew to the air and the tip pointed behind her. Hermione grabbed her wand frustrated.

This just made no sense. How could it be that North was _behind_ her? She was _facing_ north when Harry was about to attack Voldemort. Something was wrong.

She could Apparate but where to? How else was she supposed to find her best friends? What if they were injured? And due to the terrible weather, she doubted that Apparating would be as successful as normal.

That only left her to continue trudging along the mud to find her best friends.

Or shelter.

Hermione could see that there was a cave ahead of her. Yes. She could go in and refresh but what about Harry and Ron?

But she was so tired. So cold. So scared. She longed for shelter and warmth. Then once she regained more energy she would search endlessly for her friends. Yes. That was the best idea.

So Hermione slowly and tiredly made it to the cave. Once inside she muttered a drying charm to rinse out the water from her clothes and took off the Bubble-Head Charm.

"Incendio," Hermione said firmly as she pointed her wand to the middle of the cave. A warm, bright fire blazed inside the cave.

Hermione shivered as she sat next to it. She was still freezing.

She wondered about her friends. Were they safe? She hoped so much that they were. She knew she could conjure a Patronus Charm to send a message to her friends but she didn't know where they were and if her Otter could stand the dramatic weather.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she heard footsteps approach. She took in a sharp hesitant breath and raised her wand.

A silhouette appeared and then the unmistakable blonde hair.

"Malfoy," Hermione sneered her wand unwavering.

Draco looked up and his gray eyes stared coldly into her fiery brow eyes. He was absolutely drenched and clutching his arm where she could see there was blood seeping out.

"Granger," he muttered. He took a step forward but Hermione threatened him with her wand.

"If you come any closer, I'd kill you," she warned.

She wasn't scared of Draco. Sure, she was terrified of Death Eaters but Draco was by himself. She had spent enough years with him at school to know she could win against him anytime.

"Whatever," Draco said brushing off her remark. He continued staggering closer to the blazing fire.

"I'm serious!" Hermione yelled but it came out shrill. Draco didn't look the slightest scared.

"You need me," he stated simply as he collapsed at the fire. He closed his eyes and let the warmth bathe his skin.

"What…?!" Hermione spluttered. She had still not moved from her position. She was too shocked and maybe…just maybe the slightest scared now that he disobeyed her demands. "Why would I need you?"

"I can ensure the Death Eaters won't eat you alive if they find us right now," he muttered, his eyes still closed.

"I…I can take them on!" Hermione said, an edge to her voice.

She knew he was right. Death Eaters, and not to mention Voldemort, could appear and would not think twice of killing her.

Draco made no response to her remark. He looked tired.

She had no seen him since the ferocious battle at Hogwarts. He had grown about another foot and his skin looked smoother than before. But now, he looked exhausted. She glanced at his injured arm. She wondered what happened…

"Why don't you just kill me now?" she whispered.

Draco finally opened his eyes. Hermione was finding it hard just to keep eye contact. His eyes looked like they could read into her soul.

"I need you as you need me," he stated.

"What?" she asked.

Draco let out a dramatic sigh. A smirk played on his lips.

"Jeez, Granger, and I thought you had brains," he mocked. "I excel in Dark Arts but not at the other subjects. I need you to survive this weather and the dangers outside the cave."

"Well, I'm not helping you!" Hermione answered hotly.

"Then I won't help you."

"How do I know whether you're lying or not? You could tell a Death Eater to kill me when one turns up," Hermione said.

"I've spent enough time with Death Eaters to know they failed basically every subject at school. They don't know anything except the Unforgivable Curses. I'll just tell them that you're needed to survive," Draco explained calmly.

"And once I'm not needed?" she whispered.

"You'd be rewarded your life for helping me," Draco said with a bitter smile.

"I don't believe you! Get out of my cave!" Hermione shrieked prodding him with her wand.

Draco flinched and rolled from away from her. She could see him wince when he moved.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I was sent tumbling down this hill and some wolves attacked me," he said flatly.

Hermione couldn't help wincing. She was lucky she didn't encounter any animals.

"Have you seen anyone else?" she asked.

"If I did, would I be spending my time with you?" he sneered.

Hermione glared at him. She had no time for his arrogance.

"I said get out," she said firmly.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he rasped. He started to cough. "Going back out would be suicidal."

Hermione closed her eyes. What he said was true.

"No, I'm trying to save myself," Hermione explained. "I don't know what you'd do to me once you regain power."

Draco didn't respond. He started to shake uncontrollably. His right hand was covered in blood as he gripped his injured left arm tightly.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked uncertainly. She crouched down next to him alert. She knew he could be faking.

But he wasn't. His skin was paler than normal and his lips were starting to turn blue.

"Malfoy?" she repeated.

He didn't respond once again. He collapsed onto the floor. His wand went sailing a few metres away. Hermione could see the blood was gushing endlessly out of his left arm.

Hermione felt torn. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't help him. She detested him. But she couldn't let him die…

Hermione pointed her wand at him and dried his clothes.

"Episkey," Hermione said pointing her wand to his left arm. The Healing Spell had no effect. His injure was too severe…

"Ferula." Hermione pointed her wand to Draco's arm and bandages wrapped around the wound.

"Tergeo." The blood vanished from Draco's clothes. He looked a lot cleaner and nicer that way.

He was slowly regaining colour in cheeks but still look exhausted. Hermione sighed. She had no idea why she was helping him.

She picked up his wand, tucked it in her jeans and crouched down next to him lying on the coarse ground.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

Draco groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Why did you help me?" he asked quietly.

Hermione searched his face. So many times she had seen her emotions reflected on his: hate, pity, rage…

"I need you, remember?" she asked with a smirk.

Draco didn't find the humour and Hermione felt her heart pang painfully. She never was the sarcastic type.

Draco pulled himself up and sat upright. He ran his long fingers through his hair, ruffling it. It was a new sight to Hermione as she had always seen him with sleek hair.

"Give back my wand," he ordered. He sure regained energy.

"No," Hermione said firmly.

"You might kill me and I need it to defend myself," he said coldly.

"I just saved your life!" she snarled.

"Just give back my wand," he said stretching out his hand. His patience was running out.

"Don't make me attack you," Draco said slyly as he flexed his bandaged arm. "Unless you want me to."

Hermione gaped at him incredulously. He was definitely one man whore. The world was in danger and all he could think about was sex.

"I would rather die than to have you touch me!" Hermione growled as she threw his wand at him. He easily caught it.

Hermione bit her lip. What if he _was_ going to kill her now? When he first stumbled into the cave he was weak. Now, he was healed. Oh no, what had she done?

"I'm not going to kill you," Draco scoffed as he peered into her face. "Relax, Granger. I need you too, remember?"

Hermione gave a quick nod.

"Now, lets talk like civilians. What's happening?" Draco asked he sat back down facing the fire.

"I don't know, I thought you'd know," Hermione replied cautiously taking a seat next to him.

"I don't. Is Harry dead?" he asked.

"_I don't know!_" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't know anything right now. Stop asking stupid questions."

"What else am I supposed to do now? Kiss you thanks for saving my life?" he sneered.

Hermione glared at him but couldn't help letting her eyes fall on his pinks lips. They looked so soft…

Hermione shook her head. She shouldn't think like that right now. Her friends were in danger.

"Why are you with that Scar Head anyway?" Draco drawled as he twirled his wand around his hand. "Everyone knows he has no chance against the Dark Lord."

"How many times has Harry survived?" Hermione snapped. "And lets say You-Know-Who _did_ have a chance 'cos he doesn't, how am _I _supposed to support him? As you say I'm a Mudblood."

Draco smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile but a cold one. He only ever smiled coldly.

"You outsmart everyone else, you'll be awarded highly," Draco said.

"What do you get rewarded with?" Hermione sneered. "You haven't done anything good to serve him."

Draco's eyes matched the clouds outside.

"I led the attack at Hogwarts, didn't I?" he snapped.

"Look at how _that's_ worked."

Hermione was caught off-guard as Draco attacked her and held her captive under him. His right hand was closed around her throat and his left hand had was holding her waist down. And a few minutes ago his left arm was injured…

"I didn't have a choice, did I?" he hissed. "He would've killed my family."

Hermione couldn't breathe. It felt like he was squeezing every last drop of oxygen inside her away.

He loosened his grip allowing her to gasp in much needed oxygen.

"Let go," she panted. Her arms were pinned next to her side and moving her legs was pointless. He was too heavy.

"It must be so freakin' easy for you," he spat. "Always knowing what direction to take. The road so clear in front on you…"

Hermione could breathe now but the look in his eyes was raw. Painful. She found herself unable to breathe because of it. Draco had never looked vulnerable in her whole life. She was mesmerised.

"I've never been given a damn choice in my life. Always this, always that. I've always been trapped," Draco continued on as if she wasn't there.

"But you do it for love," Hermione chocked out.

"What?!" Draco spat as he released her. Hermione pushed him off her as she massaged her neck.

"Your love for your family," Hermione explained. "You do the stuff to protect them."

Draco didn't speak. He seemed lost in thought. As if…as if he actually believed her. Hermione knew she was right though. He _did _feel some love inside of him.

"Draco," she said softly. She had never dare spoken his name before. But it sounded okay. Different but nice.

She walked up to him till she was facing him. He was avoiding eye contact. She could convince him to join the good side so they could conquer Voldemort. But maybe to save himself as well…

"Draco," she repeated and pulled his head down so he could look at her. His hair was so soft…

"Good defeats evil," Hermione whispered. "Good delivers happiness and love. All evil holds is vanity and greed."

Draco's jaw muscles were moving erratically. She wanted to kiss it; to calm it down…

Whoa, why were these rebellious thoughts crawling through her head? What about Ron? She'd been so happy with him. But…

There was no chemistry. Being close to Draco was breathtaking. His presence made the world disappear and only him in everyone's vision.

"Draco," she said again. She pulled his head down further to close the gap between their lips.

She parted her lips as they met his. Soft, tender, delicious. He was a want. A need. She gripped his back tightly, urging him to be closer. She felt him shudder as he moved his left arm to cradle her hair. This was the only sane thing for a long, long time.

Suddenly he pulled away. He looked horrified and shocked. There were pretty pink blotches highlighting his cheekbones. He was so handsome. How can someone who looked so divine be evil? He couldn't be evil.

"No, no!" he gasped as Hermione tried to move closer. "You…can't."

"Can't what?" she asked softly.

"Get closer," he panted. "People…who are…close to me…are in danger."

Hermione blinked back tears. He didn't stop kissing her because of her heritage; not because she was Muggle-born and he was Pure-blood. It was because he wanted to protect her. Or something close to it.

"I'm already in danger anyway," she said subtly. For some reason all she wanted was to kiss him again. "I'm Harry's friend."

"You don't understand!" he snarled. "He would kill anyone I care about in a second just for me to follow his command."

"He's going to kill me anyway," Hermione said.

"He…freakin' hell, Hermione! Just…wait till this war is over. You're not thinking straight. You're delusional right now with this weather. You don't know what you want!"

Hermione was frozen. Did she just hear…?

"What?" Draco asked as he saw her shocked face.

"Did you just call me Hermione?" she asked in a daze.

Draco seemed to pale.

"Yeah, so? You called me Draco," he pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm a compassionate person. I try to be nice, you're not," she said still in a daze after she heard him speak her name.

"Whatever," Draco said looking tired. "Look, the rain stopped. Lovely, isn't it? I'm going."

He started walking out without looking back. Hermione felt torn. Was he leaving forever?

"Wait!" she called.

He turned back and raised an eyebrow. He was unbelievably handsome. She ran up to him.

"Lets go together," she suggested. "After all, I need you as you need me."

Draco sighed.

"I just said that to save my skin. I'm not that dumbwitted. I can look after myself," he said.

"Draco, please," she pleaded. "What if _I _need you? What if I meet a Death Eater?"

She was testing him whether he knew it or not. She was testing whether he would protect her. If he really was cold-hearted like she always thought he was, he would walk out.

"Fine," he growled. He didn't look happy. "You do the same if you see your friends."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. She trudged behind him. The mud was still fresh and her boots sunk low into them.

"So…after the war is over, we can be friends?" she asked.

His reply was something like, "Mmpft."

"Draco?" she asked.

"What?" he snapped.

"We can be friends after the war is over?" she asked again.

"Only if Potter wins." Draco's reply was curt and almost painful.

She understood that one. There was no way she'd be accepted as Draco's 'friend' if Voldemort won. He'd kill her.

"You don't like You-Know-Who?"

Hermione took in a deep breath after she asked the question. It was a big risk. He might start attacking her again. But now she didn't mind.

"Who else has put me through all this crap?" he snarled.

Hermione finally understood Draco Malfoy. It wasn't his fault that he was always so heartless at school. Well, it was but he didn't have a choice. He wanted to be loved by his father so he would do as he command. He couldn't disobey Voldemort because he would kill his parents. Draco loved his parents.

Hermione gasped as she heard a low, tortured moan. Draco quickly turned and put his finger to his lips warningly. She nodded and followed him.

When she saw Voldemort stuck under a tree, looking half-alive, it took all her energy not to gasp again. His wand was a few metres away from him and the tree was covering his entire body except his snake-like head. The snake laid dead next to him. Voldemort was helpless without his wand.

"I can see you there, young Malfoy with that Mudblood," Voldemort gurgled as little bubbles of blood cascaded down his white chin.

Draco signalled Hermione with his eyes to wait as he entered into Voldemort's scenery. However, Hermione didn't listen and followed.

"What are you waiting for?" Voldemort rasped. "Get me out of here."

It was like Draco was in a trance. He walked towards his master.

"NO!" Hermione shouted.

Tears filled her eyes. Had Draco been lying to her the entire time? He had always been skilful at covering the truth. Draco lied to her.

She ran up to him and shook his shoulders.

"Draco, after everything…" she sobbed. He stood rigid under her hands.

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered. He pushed her onto the floor, knocking her wand away from her grasp.

Hermione watched, crying, as Draco walked towards Voldemort with his wand outstretched. His face was a void; there was no emotion on his face.

"Good boy," Voldemort murmured approvingly. "You will be honoured above everyone else."

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Hermione's tears vanished as she witnessed Draco Malfoy kill Voldemort.

"What?" she gasped in shock.

Draco silently picked up her wand and tossed it back at her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said. "I've finally rid of my burden."

And to her surprise, he started walking away.

"Draco!" she called. "Where are you going?"

He turned back. He still looked haunted. She thought he was free now but he still looked trapped.

"I have to go into hiding with my family," he spoke in a robotic voice. "When the Death Eaters come, they'll trace back the spell to the caster. They'll work out I killed him. They'll come after me and my family."

"But…" Hermione cried desperately. "You said we can be friends if Harry wins!"

"HERMIONE!"

They both jumped as they heard voices calling Hermione's name. It was Harry's voice.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione identified the new voice as Ron.

"Potter didn't win this battle," Draco said in a low voice. He was slowly walking away. "I won this one on behalf of Potter and that changes everything."

"Draco, wait!" Hermione called but Draco continued walking on and finally Disapparated.

Hermione cried. She had lost Draco. It was as if everything that happened meant nothing. As if the world had no happily ever after's. Voldemort was dead yet Draco still had to live it fear.

Soon, Harry and Ron appeared at the spot Hermione last saw Draco.

"Are you okay?" Ron gasped pulling her into his arms. She hand on but she felt numb.

Harry and Ron finally saw Voldemort's dead body.

"You killed him?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione's closed her eyes against the tears.

"It should've been you," she choked out.

Harry frowned at her response, showing that he didn't understand a thing she just said.

But that's okay. Only one other person would understand how if Harry killed Voldemort, his life wouldn't be in jeopardy. Harry was _meant _to kill Voldemort. Someone else intervening, a _Death Eater_ intervening, causing Voldemort's death would be the death of themselves.

And Hermione would never see that person again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's End Note:** I hate sad endings but i must make this sad to make it a little more dramatic.

i also apologise if there are many mistakes. i'm in a rush.


End file.
